Constantine & Black
by TwistedBella
Summary: Beelzebub is after Black, a psychic with powers stronger than even Johns, together they must fight the Demon and stop him from bringing Hell, quite literally, to Earth.
1. The start of the Beginning

It was early morning when the knock at the window woke Serefina from the fitful sleep she had been having. She jumped at the sound and opened her eyes, everything was blurry but she managed to stumble into the main area of her apartment. She could see the pale morning sky through the gap in the blind at her window, she frowned – 'who the hell is knocking at the window?' she wondered as she made her way over to the window that was on the opposite side of her apartment to the front door.

She fumbled at the cord that controlled the blind but couldn't quite grasp it, there was a loud knock at her door and she turned – 'why suddenly so popular?' she thought.

She turned to answer the door but the knock came again at the window, 'what the…?', she grabbed the cord this time and yanked it – the morning light came flooding through the window and with it came a huge Grey Demon with huge wings on its back, glass exploded all over the room as it crashed through the window, it knocked Serefina off of her feet and into the wall next to the door which she had just walked from.

She landed on the floor with a thud, the demon snarled and jumped over the chair to get nearer to Serefina who was currently trying to climb back on her feet, knocking the chair over as it came. Serefina stood and looked up at the Demon just in time to see it scream and run towards her, she yelped and ran into her bedroom – the demon slammed into the wall where she had been stood two seconds before. Neither Serefina nor the Demon had noticed the consistent banging at the front door of the apartment.

Serefina realized her mistake as soon as she had made it, her bedroom had no windows and no other doors – only one way in and one way out, and that one way was currently being blocked by one ugly looking Demon and it was running at her quite fast. Serefina tried to jump over her bed to get away from the creature but before she could it had grabbed her arm and yanked her back and had thrown her down on her own bed. She tried to scream for help but the demon wrapped its hand around her throat and proceeded to squeeze her air pipe, she tried kicking the demon from atop of her but it sneered and held her legs down with one of its own.

She tried to beat it off with her hands but her vision was becoming blurry and it felt as though her hand was moving through thick treacle, it was a struggle to keep her arm suspended in the air. The demon laughed when it realised that it was stopping any chance of her scream escaping – not that she needed to scream for help though, her hero had just managed to knock down her front door.

John Constantine assessed the damage to the room in front of him and worked out that the woman and demon were in the room off to the left, he took three strides and was at the door of the room, the scene that met his eyes would have reduced any normal man into a screaming pool of jelly – but this was not the case, John was used to this sort of thing. With a growl he reached out and grabbed the demon by the back of its neck and threw it against the dresser on the far side of the room – he turned to tackle it but before he could even begin to say 'this is Constantine…' the Demon was gone in a wisp or dust, this startled John and for a few seconds, Demons usually fought back, it was one of the only times he had ever seen a Demon leave so quickly. He stared at the place where the Demon has been and then he remembered why he was at the apartment,

Serefina.

He turned his attention back to the bed and looked at the girl, she had propped herself up on her left elbow and was staring back at him with an amused look on her face. She had bright red scratch marks down the left side of her face and her lip was cut too, she also had red marks around her throat, her hair was messy from being in bed just minutes before and she was wearing her black pajamas, not quite what John Constantine had expected the amazing psychic he was looking for to look like. 'And you would be…?' she asked him in a slightly hoarse English accent, he realised he was staring and looked away, 'Constantine, John Constantine' he said matter of faculty, when he looked back at her he could tell from her face that she recognized his name.

She climbed off of her bed and walked past him into the main room of the apartment, she was a head shorter than him, he watched her walk past but didn't move anything but his head. When she saw the front door laying on the floor she sighed and shook her head, 'did you really have to break it down?' she asked turning to look at John who was still standing in the same place in her bedroom, when she got no answer she shook her head again and picked the door up and placed it against the frame – to keep her nosey neighbors out.

She then turned her attention to the mirror next to her door and saw her face, she winced and poked the cuts on her face with her fingers, Serefina turned to look at John who had moved to the doorway of her bedroom, 'well, what can I do for you?' she asked picking up the chair that had been thrown over.

John paused for a moment before he replied, 'I was told that once I had found you – you would tell me what I was here for' he said not moving from his spot in the doorway, he was lying on purpose, he wanted to see what kind of psychic she really was.

He didn't stop looking at Serefina with his icy eyes and she didn't stop looking at him with her cheery blue eyes – she was one of the only people John knew of that had ever stared back at him, the other was Midnite. 'Oh really' she answered smirking – 'and the person that told you this – was he the same guy who told me that a tall, dark handsome stranger would rescue me from a Demon in the next few days?' she asked smiling.

John swallowed and chose to ignore the 'tall, dark handsome' comment, 'Midnite told you that?' he asked her but Serefina shook her head, 'no – but I knew you had been sent here by Midnite, thanks for the confirmation' she said as she made her way to one of the chairs in her apartment and then sat down.

John swore under his breathe at his sudden stupidity and mentally slapped himself. 'Now why don't you sit down and tell me why you are really here' she said nodding at a chair opposite hers, 'and no lies this time Mr. Constantine after all I _can_ read your mind' she said smirking as John crossed the room and sat in the offered seat.

Their eyes never parted, John felt drawn to _her_ eyes and Serefina was simply keeping John's emotions and thoughts in check – he was after all a total stranger and Serefina knew not to trust strangers, especially when they were as mysterious as John Constantine.

There was a short silence but Serefina broke it. 'so…' she said raising an eyebrow 'why did Midnite send you to me?'. 'Beelzebub' was John's answer, he didn't need to say anything else, 'Beelzebub?' she asked leaning towards John slightly, 'what about him?' she asked when John nodded, John surveyed the girl, he wasn't sure if he should tell her right here and let her deal with it, after all he was just the messenger, or whether he should take her to Midnite and break the news to her there, after all she was going to be very shocked when she heard what he had to say.

Usually John wouldn't have cared about the effect a message had on the receiver but for some reason he felt compelled to care about the effect it would have on this stranger and he chose the weak option. 'I can't talk about it here' he said looking towards the broken window and then at the door that was leaning at an odd angle against the doorframe.

'So where do you propose we talk about it?' she asked him also looking at the door, John smirked and looked back at her, 'we're going to have to go to Midnites' he said standing up and walking to the window so that his back was all that she could see.

Serefina sat watching the man for a few seconds before her voice kicked in. 'why to Midnites?' she asked, 'what the hells going on?' she stood and faced him but he didn't answer. 'Fine, I'll go get dressed' she said and walked silently into her bedroom closing the door quietly behind her. John turned back to the room the moment she had closed the door – he didn't want to appear to be caring, he was after all John Constantine, miserable Exorcist extraordinaire, not some caring neighbourhood hero.

Serefina was ready in a few minutes, she exited the bedroom wearing a pair of black cords, a white t-shirt and a long sleeved black cotton jacket. Her hair was loose, a mess of black curls that fell over her shoulders, back and her face. She looked at John and smiled, 'what are we waiting for?' she asked him.

They arrived at the elevator doors and John hit the button. They both waited in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. The 'ding' of the elevator broke the uneasy silence and the doors slowly crawled open, John entered the lift, 'so much for ladies first' Serefina thought, mentally laughing, and then followed him in. Serefina pressed the ground floor button and the doors slowly closed and they began their descent.

'Thanks by the way' Serefina said not looking at John, breaking the uneasy silence that had followed them into the elevator. He looked at her, no emotion playing on his face and then turned to look at the door again, Serefina looked at him and then at the door smiling, 'don't mention it' he said after a while and they continued in silence.

The ride to Midnites was uneventful, both sat in the back of the cab in silence, neither looking at each other. It was the cab John had traveled to Serefina's in; the return fair had already been paid. They arrived at Midnite's club and both climbed out of the cab and made their way inside.

it had been over a decade since Serefina had last been there, memories came flooding back.

They had gotten past the doorman and had walked quickly through the dance area and waited for the door to open to Midnites private area. It had done and they had entered.

Papa Midnite watched them walk in silently, and when they door closed behind them he stood and walked around his desk. John was stood to the left of his desk and Serefina was still standing by the door, she was looking around the room and when she saw Midnite she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. John watched as Midnite and the girl stared at each other, 'Serefina' Midnite paused, 'its been too long' he smiled at her but she didn't smile back. 'What are you hiding from me?' she asked, a strange look coming over her face.

Midnite frowned, 'Serefina...I'm not…' but Serefina interrupted him, 'Gabr…' she started in a whisper, a confused look spread over her face, she leant forwards slightly and grabbed the side of her forehead and closed her eyes.

'What's going on' John asked but he got no answer – Midnite grabbed hold of Serefina's arm and she yelped with pain and tried to break free of his hold. John was confused as he could clearly see that Midnite was only holding her arm gently, 'what the hell are you doing to her?' he asked, but before he could get Midnite away from her she had collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor.

Midnite stood up and looked down at her. 'He was lost without you to mentor – he thought he was doing the right thing.' John stood in a mid stride position, not knowing what to do or say. Serefina was sat on the floor cross-legged, silent tears were rolling down her face,

'And where…where is he now' she asked quietly, not even looking at Midnite as she asked the question. 'He comes to see me a lot, he used to go to the theological society building but stopped after a few choice words with a certain exorcist', Midnite looked at John and that's when the penny dropped. They were talking about Gabriel. 'Gabriel?' he growled, a sneer forming on his face – 'what the hell is that half-breed to you?' John asked Serefina.

She looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face but couldn't bring herself to talk, instead she slowly climbed onto her feet and looked around for a chair, she saw the one by the desk and collapsed into it. Midnite stayed where he was, as did John – the two men were looking at each other. 'Gabriel is…was my mentor' Serefina spoke softly, not looking at John.

'your mentor?' he asked her, 'mentor for what?' but before Serefina could answer Midnite interrupted, 'that doesn't matter right now, the reason you are here is to find out why Beelzebub is after you' he said talking more to Serefina that John. Serefina's head snapped around in Midnites direction, 'after me?' she asked, 'what the hell do you mean he is after me?' Midnite looked at John, 'you didn't tell her did you?' the wise man asked the exorcist who in answer turned to look in the other direction and sighed.

Midnite shook his head with a smile forming on his face and made his way around his desk, as he walked he spoke 'it looks as though I have a lot of explaining to do', he took a seat, 'do you want me to give you the buttered up version, or the straight version' he asked leaning forwards and resting his clasped hands and elbows on the desk. 'The straight version' Serefina said looking over his desk at him, 'okay, here goes – Beelzebub killed your family and he's coming back to kill you.' He said matter of faculty.

John who had been looking at an odd painting on the wall to his left turned and looked at Midnite, shocked at his bluntness. He then looked at Serefina to see her reaction and was surprised to find that she was sitting calmly in her seat looking at Midnite. 'What does he want me for?' she asked him quietly. 'You're not going to like this Sere' he said leaning back in his chair, 'tell me' she said leaning forwards in her chair, John noticed that her hands were curled up into fists.

'He was promised you by Satan as his "prize" for helping to bring our world closer to hell' he said simply. Serefina's face went blank, she sat in her seat opening and closing her mouth like a fish, but nothing came out. 'You mean the rise in the number of demons trying to get through is because of Beelzebub?' John asked Midnite, who nodded in response.

'The only way that Beelzebub will continue his masters work and bring their world into ours is if he is presented with you Sere, until then the two worlds just remain…ah…very close' the wise man finished. There was a long pause in which nobody moved, nobody knew what to do.

'Serefina, I need you to leave, there are some things me and John need to discuss alone' Midnite said standing, Serefina stood with him. Serefina opened her mouth but Midnite silenced her by raising his hand in the air.

'I have already told you too much friend, but all I will say is, that when the time comes, you will know what to do.' Although this was meant to reassure Serefina, it didn't really do the job, 'okay then' she said raising her eyebrows slightly, 'I guess I'll be seeing you' she said looking at John briefly, and with that she hurried out of the room.

The two men watched her leave and stood, or in John's case, sat, in silence for a few seconds until the exorcist broke the silence, 'since when did you loose interest in the balance Midnite?' he asked. The other man turned to look at him, an all-knowing smile slowly spreading over his face, 'around the same time that one of my closest friends became hell's next victim' he said simply and then sat down behind his desk.


	2. roommates & broken books

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Constantine/Hell blazer**

**A/N: heres the second chapter – I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two – subjects, Roommates and broken books.

John walked slowly back to his apartment above the bowling alley musing over what Midnite had told him about Serefina, about her powers and her past. She had been murdered at the age of five along with her entire family who had all been at her cousins christening meal; it had been a massacre that had made the papers and sickened the country. Serefina had gone to Heaven but paramedics who had been called to the scene by nearby residents who had heard the commotion and discovered the scene, had managed to revive Serefina bringing her straight back to Earth. Only when she returned she wasn't quite the same, she had visions that weren't quite right and the nuns at the orphanage that she had been sent to had sent word to the local priests about a child they believed to be possessed by Evil spirits.

It wasn't a priest that came to see the child though, it was a man with blonde hair and a crisp suit that came one autumn morning and asked to see the girl. When Serefina had been presented to him she had smiled and taken his hand and they had walked out of the building without even saying a word to each other. Serefina trusted angels, Midnite explained that the blonde haired man had been Gabriel who had become somewhat of a mentor to Serefina, and the angel had helped her to develop her powers. At the age of eighteen however Serefina was sent into the big bad world to fend for herself, which she had been doing now for eleven years.

John climbed up the last few stairs that led to his landing, but instead of entering his apartment he crossed to the opposite side of the landing and opened the door opposite to his and entered into the apartment without knocking on the door, the site that met him almost made him laugh, but the sound didn't quite escape his lips because that would ruin his reputation.

The room was large, like Johns but unlike John's it looked lived in. The room had a couch in the corner next to the window in front of which was a coffee table that was littered with paranormal magazines and dusty old books. At the far end of the room was the kitchenette area, with a stove, fridge, sink area, two cupboards of the wall and a small round table with three chairs around it. All of the walls were covered with newspaper clippings, posters, pages torn from books, photocopies and religious paintings, sticky notes and odd looking pagan symbols; the walls underneath these things were painted a deep red. There was a door that led off from the kitchen area to the bathroom and bedroom area of the apartment. Behind the front door that John had just walked through, opposite the windows and in between the lounge area and the kitchen area was a huge desk and several bookcases along the sides of it and a few shelves on the wall behind it. The bookcases were crammed full of books of different ages, sizes and colours, the shelves were overflowing with jars, trinket boxes, storage boxes and ornaments. The desk itself was a grand affair. There was a computer that sat on the right side of the desk, nearest the kitchen; it had sticky notes all over the sides of the screen. The rest of the desk was taken up with huge piles of papers, old and new there was a small pot that contained pens, pencils, quills and a small assortment of other stationary items. There were also boxes around the front and sides of the desk that contained books and small, unidentifiable objects. To finish off the mess there was a large book opened on a page that had been marked with a piece of old leather that was leaning against one of the piles of paper and looked like it would fall off at any moment.

John didn't take in any of this 'mess' however, as he was used to it. His attention had fallen to the girl that lay sprawled across the desk asleep. She has short black hair that was messy and sticking up at odd angles. She was wearing a crumpled and baggy white shirt that she had rolled up at the sleeves, her green glasses were propped up on her forehead and she was facing away from John. One of her arms was spread over the large book, undoubtedly holding it in place, she had a black leather watch on the wrist of this arm, the other arm was folded under her chest.

John quietly closed the door behind him and moved slowly over to the desk, the girl didn't move. John walked past the desk and into the kitchen area; he picked up one of the chairs from around the table and took it over to the desk. He placed it directly opposite to where the girl was slouched in her chair and sat down on it. John looked at the girl and smiled, she looked peaceful in her sleep, like she had no troubles in the world, he almost didn't want to do what he was about to do - but he did it anyway.

John reached down to a piece of paper that laid in one of the boxes at the front of the desk and picked it up, sitting up straight he took the paper in his left hand and with his right he screwed it up into a ball. Once he was satisfied with the paper ball he launched

it at his victim and folded his arms when it made landed on her head.

The dream had been a nice one, which was unusual. She had been sat on the edge of a fountain in the middle of a village square that she didn't recognise. The sun was warm on her face and the water was cool oh her hand that she was idly waving through it. She had watched the people passing by and she could smell the flowers from the pots that had been dotted around the square, it had been peaceful - until the huge boulder had fallen out of the sky and hit her in the head.

Jamey woke with a start and sat up in her chair, a piece of paper stuck to her forehead and she sighed and slowly peeled it off while yawning slightly. The paper came away easily enough and she got her sight back, and that's when she noticed John Constantine sat infront of her.

'Welcome back Jamey' he said in his deep voice, a humorous look in his eyes, Jamey sat there for a few seconds, droopy eyed and sleepy, her voice finally found itself and she replied to his sarcastic comment 'ooh aren't we full of humour tonight Mr Exorcist?' she asked him sleepily, 'and do you know what time it is?' she asked pointing at her watch that showed it was 6:22am, without waiting for an answer she switched on the pc monitor and stood up clumsily sending her chair into the wall behind her and made her way to the kitchen area and pulled a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

John watched her out of the corner of his eye; he found everything about the girl hysterical even when she was trying to be serious, she was the only person who had made him laugh in the last four months without even trying. She flipped the top off of the carton and gulped down a few mouthfuls of the juice and then made her way back to the desk, carton still in her hand.

The white shirt she wore was tucked in to the left of her black-corded jeans, yet the right side was untucked and reached down to just above her knees. When she reached the desk she placed the carton on the desk and leant back in her chair, 'and what do you want?' she asked eyeing John up, as though she could guess the answer from what he was wearing.

'Why do you sleep on your desk?' he asked her, 'you have a bed in there, you could sleep in it' John stated not answering her question.

'What do you want John?' she asked him again smiling slightly and ignoring his question but John didn't answer, he just looked at her.

They stared at each other for a minute or two and then Jamey broke the silence, 'fine be Mr. Mysterious for all I care, just next time you want to come over all mystical and mysterious don't come in here and wake me up, now either tell me what the hell you want or I will be forced to do something that I don't want to do John, its your choice' she said pulling her glasses off of her forehead and placing them on her desk in front of her, sitting forwards in her chair and narrowing her eyes.

'I want…'John started his sentence and looked at the computer monitor…Jameys eyes widened with understanding, 'oh I see…well why didn't you say so your highness' she said standing and bowing slightly.

John rolled his eyes and watched her as she grabbed the carton of juice off of the desk and slowly made her way towards the door that led to her bedroom. He watched from his seat as she held her hand on the door handle for a few seconds and then breathed in deeply and opened it and walked through, as the door closed behind her he shook his head and smiled, he promised himself that he would get to the bottom of the mystery of Jamey and her fear of her bedroom one day soon.

John stood up from the kitchen chair and made his way around her desk and sat in her seat, he focused on the pc screen and logged into his email account and was pleased to see that he had an email from 'Jim', one of his many contacts.

When Midnite has initially contacted him about collecting Serefina Black, John had emailed Jim straight away. Jim worked for the LAPD as a computer technician and whenever John wanted to find something out about anybody he just contacted Jim who had access to the whole system.

John opened the email was bitterly disappointed with the contents.

"_John mate, sorry to say I could find nothing on your friend Serefina Black, she had a file but somebody had deleted it, I tried following the traces but they all led to a dead end, Sorry I can't be of any help, 'Jim,'"_

John swore and hit the desk – he regretted this as the sudden shudder sent the huge book sliding off of the desk, John reached across the desk to grab the book but only succeeded in sending papers flying everywhere, 'Fuck!' John swore as he stood up, the cover had been torn from the book and papers lay all over the floor. As he made his way around the desk to pick the book up he heard the door open behind him and turned to see Jamey walk out.

John felt like a little kid that had just been discovered drawing on the walls with felt tips. The door clicked shut behind Jamey and her eyes wandered from the empty desk over to the book, the book cover and then papers scattered all over the floor, her eyes finished on John. John swallowed and opened his mouth to explain what had happened but was interrupted by Jamey who burst into a fit of laughter, 'have fun?' she asked wiping a tear from her grey eyes, John sneered and started picking pieces of paper up, soon the pair of them were busy picking up the paper, small giggles erupting from Jamey occasionally.

Soon all the documents were gathered up and John was placing them on the desk, Jamey handed him the last few pieces she had just picked up and he put them on the pile when one of them caught his attention. He pulled it from the pile and studied it. It was a picture of a woman who had long black curly hair and cheery blue eyes – Serefina.

John looked up at Jamey who turned to face him when she felt his stare, 'what's wrong?' she asked him seeing the look on his face, he handed her the photo and she looked at it, confusion slowly creeping over her face, 'who is it?' she asked him looking up at him, 'you don't know her?' he asked.

Jamey shook her head and leant against the desk, 'some guy came here a few days ago, left me a whole file on this woman – he said he needed to find her and wanted me to track her down for him', John raised his eyebrow at this, 'I told him I wasn't a detective but he said I was the person he needed to track her down, apparently I had the right "expertise" for the job, he said he would pay me generously if I found what he needed so I took the job' she said handing the photo back to John.

'I haven't really gotten around to it yet' she said shrugging, 'what are you doing?' she asked as John picked up the files that the picture had been attached to,

'these those files?' he asked, Jamey frowned but nodded,

'yeah…why, hey what the hell?' she asked as John grabbed her trench coat from the back of her apartment door and threw it at her,

'put it on and follow me' he said walking out of the room with the files under his arm. Jamey held onto her trench coat but didn't put it on or follow John, it was too early, besides she had no idea what he was on about. She turned to throw her coat onto the sofa but before she could John had re-entered her apartment and grabbed her arm with his free arm and proceeded to drag her out of her apartment.

John dragged Jamey all the way to the street outside of the bowling apartment before she could break from his grip, 'gees John I can walk you know!' she said throwing her coat on the beat away the early morning chill.

John and Jamey walked on in silence, Jamey had no clue where they were going but she followed him anyway, she had learnt within weeks of meeting John that his intelligence was the kind that made sense as it progressed, it was best to not question him but to wait for events to fold out.

Serefina thanked the maintenance man once more before walking through her newly fixed door and closing it behind her. She signed and leant against it and breathed in deeply – so the day hadn't started out quite as she had planned, she had found her closest friend ever had tried to kill the whole of human kind by unleashing the son of Satan onto the Earth, oh and throw in the news that Beelzebub was also out to get her, absolutely brilliant, just what she needed. Serefina sighed and made her way into the kitchen, there was only one way to get rid of the stress induced headache and that was hot chocolate, nothing else would do.

Serefina sat on the sofa and tucked her feet underneath her, and sipped the chocolate drink, heaven, 'nothing can spoilt this' she thought to herself, little did she know that she had just jinxed the whole thing.

There was a loud knock at the door, Serefina jumped at the sound and turned to face the door, the loud knocking came again and Serefina made her way to the door, she opened it slowly and was shocked to find John Constantine stood there with a teenage girl, 'you?' Serefina asked,

John sniffed at her stupid statement and stepped into the apartment as she stood aside to allow them in. When both of them had entered to room Serefina closed the door behind them and walked over to stand by the sofa, 'what do you want?' she asked looking directly at John.

John didn't answer Serefina but turned to look at Jamey, 'Jamey meet your subject, Serefina Black.'

Jamey turned to look at John who handed the file to Serefina, Serefina opened the cover and gasped as she quickly read the contents of the first page, all the details about her and her life were written there, she looked at the girl with John with confusion on her face, 'who the hell are you?' she asked her, Jamey swallowed,

'I was about to ask the same' she said snatching the file back from Serefina. John prised the file from Jamey's grip and put in back under his arm,

'I think we all have a bit of explaining to do' he said pointing to the seating area, all three of them sat down.

Serefina spoke first, 'so are you John's apprentice?' she asked Jamey who laughed, John smiled slightly,

'Jamey is the niece of an old friend of mine, her Uncle used to provide me with my information and artefacts and stuff, he died a few months ago helping me out' he explained swallowing the memory of his old friend.

'Beeman had written to Jamey beforehand telling her that he thought something might happen to him and that if it did she had to come and find me and carry on in his role, which she did.' Jamey nodded as he finished his explanation.

'I see' Serefina said, 'Maybe I should explain about the file' Jamey said and without waiting for an answer she told Serefina what she had told John about the man that had offered her payment in return for detective work.

Serefina listened and sighed, it was all too weird. 'Do you think it was Beelzebub?' she asked John, who nodded in answer.

Jamey frowned 'Beelzebub? as in the right hand man of Satan?' she asked. John and Serefina nodded and Jamey swallowed at the thought of the Demonic man having been in her apartment.

'I don't think it is safe for you to stay here' John said to nobody in particular, 'you should move in with Jamey until we get to the bottom of this whole Beelzebub thing' he said standing up.

'Wait…I don't think…' Serefina started as John made his way to the door, both women watched him as he stopped at the door and turned to face them both, Serefina had stood up but Jamey looked at him from where she sat. 'The last place he will look for you is with the person he set on your trail' John stated, 'plus you'll be right next to my apartment, its safer' and with that he left.

'I don't need your protection!' Serefina shouted at the door, she turned to look at Jamey who smiled 'hi roomy!' she said sarcastically, Serefina sighed and grabbed her coat, 'is he always like this?' she asked Jamey who smiled,

'he's okay once you get to know him, but up until that point he is a miserable sod', Serefina smiled slightly, relived to find that she wasn't the only one to think this of the Exorcist,

'Well then, home James!' she said smiling, Jamey rolled her eyes,

'its Jamey, not James and don't go thinking you can give me a nickname because I swear I'll curse you or something' she continued to mutter as she walked out of the apartment,

Serefina licked her lips, ' oh boy' she sighed and followed the teenager out of the room, she couldn't help but think that the next few days were going to be very eventful to say the least.

A.N: thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate all feedback  hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Stay tuned for the next instalment.


End file.
